


One night to remember.

by nobaknim



Series: One Shot Collections [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobaknim/pseuds/nobaknim
Summary: Αυτή η μικρή ιστορία είναι αφιερωμένη στον Tomo. Μιλάει για τα συναισθήματα του στην τριακοστή συναυλία του συγκροτήματος. Την είχα αναρτήσει σε ένα άλλο blog. Αλλά νομίζω ότι της αξίζει να είναι εδώ.. Όσο μικρή και να είναι.Με εκτίμηση,nobaknim





	One night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Αυτή η μικρή ιστορία είναι αφιερωμένη στον Tomo. Μιλάει για τα συναισθήματα του στην τριακοστή συναυλία του συγκροτήματος. Την είχα αναρτήσει σε ένα άλλο blog. Αλλά νομίζω ότι της αξίζει να είναι εδώ.. Όσο μικρή και να είναι.
> 
> Με εκτίμηση,  
> nobaknim

Με βήματα νευρικά πήγα προς τις κιθάρες μου. Τα δάχτυλα μου σύρθηκαν στο γυαλιστερό ξύλο. και συνέχισαν προς τις μεταλλικές χορδές. Το βίντεο κλιπ του 'This is War' ήταν πάλι στις μεγάλες οθόνες. Το αμφιθέατρο είχε γεμίσει με τις κραυγές των ανθρώπων που ζητούσαν ανυπόμονα να βγούμε στην σκηνή και τραγουδούσαν τους στοίχους προσπαθώντας να σκοτώσουν την αναμονή.  
  
Τόσοι άνθρωποι εκεί έξω... Βασίζονταν σε εμάς, είχαν έρθει για να γιορτάσουμε την υπογραφή του συγκροτήματος στην ιστορία. 300 συναυλίες. Δύο χρόνια. Πώς πέρασε έτσι ο καιρός; Σε όλα αυτά τα χρόνια γνωρίσαμε εκατομμύρια ανθρώπους Επισκεφθήκαμε δεκάδες μέρη σε όλο τον κόσμο. Ενώθηκα με τα δεσμά του γάμου μαζί της... Με τον υπέροχο άνθρωπο στον πλανήτη. Αυτή η σκέψη με ηρεμούσε. Με ηρεμούσε να την σκέφτομαι...  
Οι φωνές του κόσμου άρχισαν αν σβήνουν. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου και έφερα στην μνήμη μου τον γάμο μου. Την είδα να μου λέει 'δέχομαι', να χαμογελάει να με κοιτάει με τα μεγάλα της γαλάζια μάτια γεμάτα συγκίνηση.  
  
"Γιατί χαμογελάς εσύ;" τα μάτια μου άνοιξαν γρήγορα στο άκουσμα της φωνής της.  
  
"Χαρούμενες σκέψεις για το άγχος." με κοίταξε τρυφερά και χαμογέλασε. Ήρθε προς το μέρος μου και τα δάχτυλα της άγγιξαν τα ζυγωματικά μου. Κοίταξα το όμορφο πρόσωπο της.  
  
"Όλα θα πάνε καλά." μουρμούρησε. Τεντώθηκε στις μύτες των ποδιών της για να αφήσει ένα γλυκό φιλί στα χείλη μου.  
  
_"Σ'αγαπώ Tomo."_  την έκλεισα μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου.  
  
_"Σ'αγαπώ"_  απάντησα. Καθίσαμε εκεί για μερικές στιγμές. Δεν ήθελα να την αφήσω ποτέ...  
  
  
"Τόμο σε λίγη ώρα βγαίνουμε στο VyRT" είπε η Emma κάνοντας μου νόημα να την ακολουθήσω. Έσφιξα την Vicky πιο πολύ μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου και έφυγα για να συναντήσω τα αδέρφια μου.


End file.
